The People's Constitution of Khevin
The People's Constitution of Eslon The People's Constitution of Eslon was written on October 17, 1787. Article One - The People can overthrow the government if that so called government does not protect the peoples rights. The people of Eslon have many defined civil rights. Section One - Freedom of speech- All citizens have a say in what they think is wrong and should be overthrown. Subsection One- Eslonians will have the right to freedom of expression- to an extent. All people will be allowed express their opinions about world and national matters. Criticism of the government is legal, unless the people whom criticize, are threatening for attacks against the government. Action will be taken. Subsection Two- Criticism of religion is only allowed if it points out the obvious errors in the beliefs that are proven wrong. Calling a religion 'stupid' or 'dumb' is only a way to start an inevitable conflict that should not be started. Section Two- Gun Rights- The people will have the right to own and purchase gun that are not military grade weapons. Section Three- Gay Rights- Homosexuals will be allowed to be homosexual and continue homosexual activities, but they must be protected during intercourse. If they are not, they must take experimental drugs that could possibly cure AIDS or any other STDs. This section may be changed in the future depending on the current political situation or current government leader. Section Four- Drug Rights- No person is able to take drugs such as marijuana, cocaine, or tobacco. All recreational drugs are one hundred per cent illegal. Section Five- Freedom of religion- All people of Eslon have the right to worship whatever and whoever they want, no matter how ridiculous. Section Six- Marriage- All people are allowed to marry whomever they wish, unless its a minor. Section Seven- Alcohol- Alcohol is prohibited to all people of Khevin. This section may be changed in the future depending on the current political situation or current government leader. Section Eight- Privacy Rights- Subsection One- Nobody is allowed in your property of being without your permission. No body can do a search and seizure without a warrant or without your permission. Subsection Two- The government is allowed to monitor all activity on the internet. If a website is marked as a threat, citizens could be potentially jailed for this. Subsection Three- Every bodies property is private and the government does not own any bodies property. Section Nine- Punishments for crime- All prisoners are subject to hard labor, and nobody can be experimented on or tortured. The government is allowed to use the death penalty on anyone that committed a serious crime that caused some ones death and the object or thing they used for the death penalty has to be humane. Section Ten- Military- If the government needs more people in the military then they can draft or selective service. Whom ever they draft has to be a male landowner that between 16-25 Article Two- All public schools are free by the peoples taxes- Section One- Voting Rights- Subsection One- All Eslonians are allowed to vote for president, for the congress representatives and anyone who running for city, state and national elections that are held. If you vote you have to be 18 or over. To become a citizen, you must learn to speak English if you don't speak English and have to have a background check. Subsection Two- If you are jailed, you are not allowed to vote. Section Two- Government Positions- Citizens are allowed to run for any position in Eslon. For president you have to be born in the U.S. and be 30 years or older. For vice president you have to be born in the U.S. and be 30 years or older and shall be president of the senate. Section Three- Political Party Formation- A political party can form if it is in accord with this Constitution. It must have 500 members to gain a political party status to run for running for National seats. Section Four- Funds- Subsection One- Funds to any political campaigns are illegal. The government pays for it all. Subsection Two- Funding to any political party is illegal. Article Three- Government- Section One- Religion- Subsection One- The government can not force anyone to convert to a specific religion. Subsection Two- The government is not allowed to endorse a religion and cannot not force others to follow it. Subsection Three- The government can not impose any sort of religion or religious belief in others. Such as a burqa ban. Section Two- Equality- The government must treat all people as equals. Section Three- Military- The government must pass a law through the Congress to start a war or exercise. Section Four- Production- The government determines all funds to any group, or resource producers. Section Five- Economy- The government controls the economy. Section Six- Finance of other Nations and terrorists- Subsection One- The government is allowed to spend fifteen thousand of government resource allocation on foreign nations. Subsection Two- The government is never allowed to support a group that kills innocent civilians. Article Four- Money- Section One- Monetary values- The national monetary value in the United States is the Dollar Section Two- Housing- All people have the right to purchase property if they have the amount of that property that they are purchasing. The bank is allowed to take that peoples property if they didn't pay property taxes. The house will be foreclosed and the property will be auctioned and that money will go towards the property tax. Section Three- Government Subsidiaries- The government applies a percentage of it's resources and it's time to certain sectors if research and development. Section Four- Financial support of any terror group in the world is illegal. Financial support is legal for countries in need that aren't an enemy. Section Five- Worker Unions- All workers are allowed to start worker unions without risk if being fired, but they are not mandatory. Section Six- Retirement Age- The minimum retirement age is 64 years of age. Section Seven- Clothing- All citizens are allowed to purchase clothes from charities that they are selling for free. Section Eight- Food- People get a certain weight of food or calories that is determined by the current average food intake in the world and activity by the population. Section Nine- Property- There must be a respect for personal property and private property and is not owned by the government. Signed by the President, vice president, representatives, senate and congress President: Davenwgg Vice President: Congress: Representatives: Senate: Category:Vladimir Zhogin